


The dangers of parent meeting

by Alx_GG



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Baggins, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Military Thorin, Protective Thorin, The Company - Freeform, Things get rough but they fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean you are not scared?” Pippin said to Sam<br/>“Why should I be? One of them is a cook and the other is a writer, Frodo describes them as very nice” Sam said<br/>“That is just one parent, Bilbo Baggins, you are missing the other parent” Merry said</p><p>Or were Sam is going to meet his boyfriend's parents but he doesn't truly understand the importance, or danger, until Merry and Pippin enlighten him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean you are not scared?” Pippin said to Sam

“Why should I be? One of them is a cook and the other is a writer, Frodo describes them as very nice” Sam said

Merry and Pippin looked at each other

“That is just one parent, Bilbo Baggins, you are missing the other parent” Merry said

“Just, you know, Thorin fucking Oakenshield Durin!” Pippin said, Sam looked confused, the name did ring a bell but he didn’t understand

Merry and Pippin couldn’t believe Sam’s expression, or lack of it mostly

“Thorin Oakenshield Durin!” Merry said loudly “Retired war hero?”

“The soldier that barricaded a shelter filled with women and children by cutting down entire oak trees with just five or six swings of his axe and then carried most of them back?” Pippin added

“While the enemy was just a mile away and was at risk of getting hit by a stranded bullet?” Merry said

“He has more military badges than your boy scout ones!” Pippin said

“And none of them include helping an old lady pass a road” Merry said

“Did you know that he met Bilbo by rescuing him from a burglar?” Pippin said

“Yeah by clutching the burglar from it’s neck and giving him three well aimed punches in his gut!” Merry said

“They took him to a hospital with four broken ribs and a pierced lung” Pippin added

“He was also banned from Frodo’s elementary school when they found him cornering three of Frodo’s bullies” Merry said

“They were crying and covered in snot while they apologized to Frodo” Pippin added

“One of them even pissed himself” Merry said

“Till this date, none of them want to say what he did but they stopped bulling students” Pippin said in almost a whisper

“But is very amusing when you drop his name and watch them scramble to hide!” Merry said 

"He currently trains new soldiers and is known for his terrifying glare of doom" Pippin said

Sam was white as a sheet when the two trouble-makers finished

The door’s bell from the cafe they were meeting sounded as Frodo Baggins came in 

“Ready to meet my parents?” Frodo said and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder

Sam jumped at the touch, Frodo’s face grew worried

“Are you okay? You look pale” Frodo said as he grabbed Sam’s face in between his hands and felt his forehead with a hand

Sam jolted back to reality

“No, I’m fine, really” Sam said with an uneasy smile

Frodo smiled back

“Well that’s good! We have to go, Bilbo doesn’t like lateness” Frodo said and grabbed Sam’s hand and headed to the exit “And neither does Thorin”

That made Sam jump from his seat

“We will never be late to any meeting!” Sam said and hurried out of the caffe with a puzzled looking Frodo behind and a snickering Merry and Pippin


	2. Repass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam revises this new information

Sam was still pale as Frodo lead him to his parents home, Bag End, that was only 10 minutes away by walk but they preferred that because walking meant hand-holding, talking and a few stolen kisses here and there

But this particular walk consisted in Frodo talking while Sam tried to calm his racing heart, this may be the last minutes he has with his boyfriend, hell! the last minutes of his life!

“…Thorin did that by the way” Frodo said, the name bringing back Sam “There was no way Bilbo couldn’t notice that, I mean how else would those fingerprints reach that far up the wall? He is the tallest of us all!”

Frodo had been excitedly telling Sam just how great his parents were, they were strict yet tolerant, wise yet silly, they could tell you exactly were you left the keys and yet they would forget something themselves

This relaxed Sam, surely they weren’t that bad? Thorin wasn’t that bad and so far Frodo has never even mentioned anything about a military background.

What if Thorin wasn’t a retired soldier? What if Pippin and Merry were just playing a prank on him? Surely no one could break 4 ribs and pierce a lung with just three hits, right? And didn’t just now Frodo said something about a book award? Yeah, Thorin was a nice guy, he will go tomorrow alive and well enough to slap them in the face for making him worry and possibly ruin this perfectly normal parent meeting

“What’s the name of the book? The one that is getting an award, it’s Thorin’s, right?” Sam said as they reached the last step of the house and were standing outside the door

Frodo looked a little uneasy

“Probably not of your taste, it’s called Memories of War and Life” Frodo said as he opened the door and lead them inside

Something heavy dropped in Sam’s stomach at the mention of the book but the inside of the house made his blood ran cold, Frodo’s hand was the only thing that made him move inside the house because right there, next to the photo of Thorin with a small Frodo on his shoulders and a smiling Bilbo, was a framed Victoria Cross, THE Victoria Cross, just the highest military decoration awarded for valor in the face of the enemy along with a picture of a younger serious looking Thorin, one that made you believe that this man could actually break 4 of your ribs and pierce your lung with just three hits.

“I’m really glad you are not into military things” Frodo said as he too looked at Thorin’s medal “we usually prefer not to talk about it” 

Sam turned his head so fast he was sure he nearly broke his neck but Frodo didn’t see the wide-eyed, panicked face of his boyfriend because at the same time a sweet voice came from the kitchen

“Frodo, my boy, is that you?”

“Yes! I’m home!” Frodo left Sam’s side and hurried to the source of the voice 

“Welcome home, my son” An insanely deep, firm voice said that and Sam knew he was dead


	3. Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very short mention on past PSTD

Sam could hear Frodo talking to his parents so he took a deep breath and moved to the kitchen with determination and with his chin held high, which immediately fell to the floor the moment he took in the figure that was Thorin Oakenshield Durin

The man was twice his size in every way and had to lower his gaze to actually see him, Sam had just enough self control to not move his mouth like a fish out of the water

“Good evening Sam!” Bilbo said and moved to greet him, Sam left his staring of Thorin and embraced Bilbo

“It’s good to see you again Mr. Bilbo” Sam said

“How are your parents?” Bilbo said with a smile

“Well my pa wants to invite you over and my ma is still trying to figure out your seed cake recipe” 

Bilbo laughed ”Then I better give your father a call and start preparing a seed cake!” Bilbo moved aside and let Thorin approach Sam, he had an amused smile so it couldn’t been that bad, right?

“Evening Mr.Oakenshield” Sam said with his least scared voice he could mange right now

Everybody in the room froze, Thorin’s easy smile suddenly dropped and both Baggins looked at Thorin, concern written on their faces

Right, he was dead

Bilbo tried to approach Thorin but he spoke first

“Evening master Gamgee, and none of that please, for you I’m Mr. Durin” Thorin said with a serious tone, the please seemed to have left a nasty taste on his mouth, he then left to the dining room without another word and the Baggins concerned faces following his retreating back

“I’m sorry Sam, he isn’t usually this serious or grumpy” Frodo immediately said 

“Frodo is right, you will have to forgive some of his mood swings” Bilbo said with a smile “But do call my husband Mr. Durin, he’s no longer used to his nickname anymore” Bilbo said more seriously and it was the first time Sam saw such an expression on the usually happy Mr. Bilbo

“Okay” Sam said, his voice ready to crack but luckily it didn’t

They moved to the dining room were everything was laid out and Thorin was already sat the head of the table with a blank expression

Besides Thorin sat Bilbo and Frodo, Sam stayed beside Frodo, small talk was made as Bilbo and Thorin asked Frodo about his day, Frodo telling them everything and even the latest gossip from school

“They caught them doing what? Weren’t they the ones that spilt up last week?” Bilbo said

“Yup, back together it seems, for the fourth time” Frodo said

“Those kids need to decide what to do once and for all” Bilbo said

“Don’t worry my love, at the pace they are going it won’t be long before she gets pregnant and they will have to stay together for good” Thorin said

“Then I hope they used protection” Frodo said

Sam realized that Frodo did told everything to his parents, so what had he said about him? how much did Frodos parent’s knew about him?

The topics variated and Bilbo asked him a few questions here and there but Sam stayed mostly quiet during dinner

Then it came the careers topic, one it seemed Thorin was very passionate about

“Tell me master Gamgee” Thorin addressed Sam for the first time during dinner “What career have you chosen? You are going to college, aren’t you?” He added that last one in a more menacing tone

“Yes, Mr. Durin, I am looking for a career in Botany” Sam said in a small voice

“Sam has a fantastic green thumb!” Frodo said “You should see his garden!”

“He certainly does, even I am jealous” Bilbo said but Thorin didn’t heard Bilbo

“You went to his house?!” Thorin looked at Frodo with an alarmed look

“Me and Frodo went last week, love” Bilbo said and gently touched his husband’s hand, this seemed to relax Thorin and to look back at Sam

“Botany then? You are not one of those tree - shaggers, right?” Thorin said, his stormy expression directed only to Sam

“Thorin not now please! We are eating!” Bilbo said with a roll from his eyes, one that Frodo too copied

“What?! I want to know if my son is dating one of those weird Thranduil fans with their tofu and vegan nonsense” Thorin said and went back to his food

“I’m not sir!” Sam said “I do eat meat”

“Good” Thorin said

The dinner went uneventfully after that and Thorin never spoke to him again, soon it was over and Bilbo and Frodo dutifully started to clean up the table, Sam was about to when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder

“I will steal master Gamgee for a moment” Thorin said and Frodo and Bilbo gave him a knowing yet exasperated looks, Thorin just smiled 

“I’ll just show master Gamgee some of my old man things, don’t worry” Thorin said with a terrified looking Sam under his arm

Both Baggins gave tired but amused sighs and kept cleaning the table, Thorin gave a clap on Sam’s shoulder and steered him away from the dining room

“You still get to clean the dishes so don’t think you will be spared” Bilbo yelled from the kitchen

“Yes, yes” Thorin said absentmindedly

Thorin guided him to the first room they encountered, Sam didn’t understand, if he was going to get killed, why would it be so close to Frodo and Mr. Bilbo? Was this so usual that they didn’t even mind anymore?!

Thorin opened the door and got inside, Sam following behind, the room was a study, all dark browns and black, with really heavy looking furniture of dark wood (oak of course) and a big armchair next to a fireplace

What got most of Sam’s attention were the frames that covered all of the room’s walls, they were filled with Thorin’s awards, newspapers with articles about him, photos of award ceremonies, Thorin and his squad but in between those there were also photos of a younger looking Thorin with also a younger version of Bilbo in different countries, their wedding photo the biggest of them all, but mostly there were pictures of Frodo, a nervous looking Thorin holding a tiny baby Frodo, Thorin asleep on the couch with baby Frodo in his blue onesies on sleeping on his chest, Frodo in his kindergarten graduation and so on, in short he now knew more of Frodo’s entire life in 5 seconds than the last 6 months he has been with him 

Thorin stood beside Sam as both watched the frames and pictures in one wall

“Sam” Thorin started and Sam flinched

“Earlier today you called me Mr. Oakenshield, if I acted rude towards you afterwards I apologize” Thorin said

Sam looked astonished at Thorin who hadn’t even looked back at Sam and kept watching his photos

“Oakenshield is a byname given to me in the army, usually I wear it proudly but here, in my home, I prefer to be just Frodo’s father, just Thorin Durin, Oakenshield can bring many memories, from good to bad” Thorin then moved to his armchair

“You must understand, young Sam, that when I came back from the war I was a different man, a broken one” Thorin said and sat down

“Everything was dark, just pure violence, rage and death, but then I met Bilbo and he became the light of my life, then he brought Frodo into our life and any missing piece of darkness that lingered inside of me went away the moment I laid eyes on him” Thorin said with a far-away look

Sam looked down, he didn’t know he had messed up that bad, now he had a different perspective of Thorin, a better one

“So you see master Gamgee” Thorin said more loudly, looked back at him and made a pause, Sam didn’t know why he went quiet until laughter from the kitchen from both Baggins was heard, Thorin just nodded in delight “That is my everything, my whole world” Thorin’s expression then turned predatory and Sam started to feel the room grow smaller

“Of course I will do everything to ensure their happiness” Thorin said, voice low yet heavy in Sam’s ears

Thorin then suddenly stood up and Sam was ready to run but instead Thorin went to the door

“Frodo tells me you are very smart, master Gamgee, I think you can figure out the rest and behave accordingly” Thorin said and left the room, leaving Sam to recover his lost breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Thorin does have PSTD but now is pretty much none existent, his byname is what everybody called him back in the day so it turns Thorin back to soldier Thorin and not parent Thorin, don't worry, Thorin doesn't have it in his normal life anymore but still lingers


	4. Uncle Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is over  
> Sam gets to meet another relative

Sam stayed there for a few seconds before he left the room slowly and went to the kitchen, Bilbo was neatly putting the leftover food in smaller containers and Frodo was stacking up the plates for Thorin to clean

Thorin went over to them and placed a hand in each Baggins’ shoulder, both turned their heads towards Thorin and each got a kiss to their forehead, Frodo left what he was doing to embrace his dad and Thorin hugged him back

The scene let something very clear to Sam, Thorin was the kind of man that could and  _will_  break four of your ribs and pierce your lung if you so much as hurt a hair from any of his Baggins

Frodo let go of Thorin and went to Sam’s side

“Ready to go?” Frodo said and Sam only nodded

“Were are you going?” Thorin said and Sam looked at the floor

“Sam’s mom is going to pick him up in the main road, I’ll go with him” Frodo said

“I’m going too, wait here” Thorin said and left for his coat

For Sam the small walk down Bag End to the main road was awkward, he and Frodo were holding hands while he felt the gloomy presence of Thorin, fortunately his mom was already there waiting for him

“Good night Mr. Durin” Sam said and then turned to Frodo “See you tomorrow” He said and gave Frodo a quick kiss on his cheek and quickly got into his car, when he turned he saw Thorin was already beside Frodo and with a hand on his shoulder.

-

The next day at school Sam slapped Merry and Pippin’s heads

“So you survived” Merry said

“I did and not thanks to you!” Sam said

“Is he really scary?”

“Can he really kill a man with a thumb?”

“Is it true he carries his gun?”

Merry and Pippin both started to ask Sam

“Why all the sudden interest? You know you could just ask Frodo” Sam said

“He gets angry when we do” Merry said

“Says is not our business what Thorin was in the past, only what he is now and it’s his precious father” Pippin added with a bored tone

“So you are our only source of information” Marry finished

“Frodo is my boyfriend, if he doesn’t want you to know a thing then I will say nothing, besides there is nothing to tell, I barely noticed anything out of place” Sam said not wanting to tell just how unnerving was all the experience

Everything went back to normal since then, until one day Sam was waiting for Frodo to come so they could walk to their homes, suddenly a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Sam jumped, he turned around and saw a big chest, he looked up and a massive bald man with a beard was looking at him with a grimace

“Where is Frodo?” The man demanded 

Sam kept gaping like a fish but he recovered quickly

“I don’t know” He said to the stranger

“Aren’t you Dan? or was it Sam? You are supposed to be his boyfriend” The man said with a frown and shook him a little but for Sam it felt like an earthquake

“Y-yes I am but I don’t know were he is now” Sam said with determination, there was no way he was giving information to this man, beside being in a public location gave him a bit of confidence, the man wasn’t going to try anything, right?

“Uncle Dwalin!” Sam heard Frodo’s voice and his blood ran cold, what if this man tried to do something to Frodo?

The man let go of Sam’s shoulder and went towards Frodo, Sam was just about to try and stop the man when he realized Frodo was running towards the man, he jumped and the man easily caught him with just one arm

“Uncle Dwalin! What are you doing here?” Frodo said as he hugged the bigger man

Sam was speechless, were did Frodo got this people from? He looked behind them and sure enough, Merry and Pippin had their jaws on the ground 

“Imma stay here for a few days and then on the weekends, the football season has just started” Uncle Dwalin said still carrying Frodo with just an arm around his waist, Frodo’s feet not even close to the floor but he looked happy on the man’s arm

“Does Pa know?” Frodo said amused

“Na, Imma surprise him” Uncle Dwalin said and Frodo laughed

“Da is going to be so happy” Frodo said with sarcasm

“There was that one time when 13 of us crashed into his house, your dad nearly broke up with your father on that same day, I think he can handle just one me” Uncle Dwalin said and ruffled Frodo’s hair and let him down on the floor

Frodo went towards Sam and pulled him close to Dwalin

“Sam, this is my Uncle Dwalin, Uncle Dwalin this is my boyfriend Sam” Frodo said with a smile

“Aye, your father told me you had a blonde wimp for a boyfriend” Dwalin said with a huff

“Uncle! Don’t say those things! Or I’ll tell Dad!” Frodo said frowning at his Uncle but a frown on Frodo was more cute than menacing, fortunately dropping Bilbo’s name seemed to do the trick since Dwalin shut up and started to walk towards Bag End

Frodo took Sam’s hand and walked to catch up to Dwalin, they reached Sam’s house first since it was only 2 houses away from Bag End, Dwalin seemed to be absorbing everything from his house

The day he meet Thorin he was glad his mother needed a few stuff from the supermarket because that meant Thorin didn’t saw just exactly were he lived but now it was certain Dwalin will tell, he gave a quick kiss to Frodo’s cheek and quickly got inside his house

Frodo started to walk towards Bag End while Dwalin gave some last looks at Sam’s house

“Told ya he was a wimp” Dwalin said and Frodo stopped his walking

“I’m telling my da!” Frodo said and sprinted to his house, Dwalin quickly following his steps

-

Sam was more relaxed, Uncle Dwalin hadn’t appeared anymore but Frodo told him he was staying in Bag End and that Bilbo gave him extra chores for what he said about him

“We still need to finish the questionary Mr. Grey left for Monday” Sam said to Frodo on Friday “We are going to take my parents to the airport so all the family will flood my house on Saturday so perhaps we can get it done on Sunday” 

“That sounds good but if there’s no one in your house my parents won’t let be go, you can come to Bag End but you will have to mind the noise, it’s football day, and Pa and Uncle Dwalin can get a bit loud”

“If it’s the only way then yes, we’ll just have to go to a more quiet place” Sam said

Sunday arrived and Sam was welcomed to Bag End by Bilbo, when Sam entered he saw all kinds of decorations and snacks on the big living room, there was Thorin with his face painted and Dwalin with a fake mohawk with the teams’ colors, Sam greeted them and only got a small wave, both too focused on the pre-show

Bilbo looked exasperated but guided them to a study that was farther from all the chaos that will become the living room and then went back 

“You could be a little more nicer to Sam, you know” Bilbo said to Thorin with his hands on his hips

“Sam? What is he doing here?” Thorin suddenly perked up, looking serious

“He just went passed you!” Bilbo said

“I thought it was only Frodo!” Thorin said and looked around “Where are they? You left them alone?!” 

“They are in the south study” 

“No! They will come to the dining room were I can keep and eye on them” Thorin said, ready to go get his son but Bilbo stayed in his path

 “They won’t be able to do their homework with all the noise”

“The we will turn it down!”

“Like hell we will!” Dwalin shouted from the living room

“Thorin, Sam is a nice kid, I’ll go check on them once in a while if that makes you feel better” Bilbo said and touched his husband’s arms and rubbed them

Thorin grabbed Bilbo and pulled him close “Alright but go check on them every five or ten minutes at most” 

“I will but you are overreacting” Bilbo said and gave a quick kiss to Thorin’s lips

“Are you quite done? We still need the ice” Dwalin said and went to the kitchen

Frodo and Sam were working on the firsts questions when Frodo stood up

“Do you want something to drink? Or to eat? Pa brought every snack available” Frodo said

“That sound like a good idea, I think I saw some chips on the kitchen” Sam said and both quietly went to the kitchen

They heard the sudden sound of the door being opened wide and Bilbo’s distressed voice

“In the Green Lady’s name! What are you lot doing here!”

Heavy steps and deep voices were heard as the arrived greeted Thorin and Dwalin while Bilbo was complaining about muddy boots 

Frodo’s face lit up

“My Uncles are here!” 

“More uncles?” Sam said concerned

Frodo laughed, “Yes, I have a lot of uncles, 10 in total, they were all part of pa’s division back in the day so they are very close, I’m so glad you get to meet them!”

Sam’s blood went cold again, 10 Dwalin like uncles?! Plus Thorin? Now this is the day were he truly was going to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes!  
> The Company is coming!!!


	5. The Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets the Company and more

Frodo left the kitchen and when the Company spotted him they all went to hug him and ruffle his hair a bit

“I’m so happy you came! I want to introduce you to someone” Frodo said and looked back and was surprised he didn’t see Sam

"Sam?” Sam heard Frodo’s voice and took a deep breath before he left the kitchen too and faced Frodo’s relatives

“Good evening, I’m Sam” He said politely

“Well look at you!” Bofur said and approached Sam “You look awfully unscathed, Thorin you have definitely gone soft” Bofur said and looked back at Thorin who only responded with a huff while the rest of the Company laughed

Frodo introduced everybody and fortunately for Sam, they looked less intimidating than Thorin or Dwalin yet still he knew they have all served the army under Thorin’s command at some point

He had greeted everybody and they all squeezed his hand or even him with a tight hug, he was surprised he was still standing when every part of his body was in pain, then the door opened again and in came a young, soft looking man with an easy smile

 _Finally! A normal person!_  Sam thought

“I’m so sorry for coming late but the guys kept me there for a while” The gentle man said

“Uncle Ori!” Frodo said and Ori went to greet Frodo

“This is my boyfriend, Sam, Sam this is my uncle Ori” Frodo said and Ori smiled at him

“Oh so you are the famous boyfriend, nice to meet you” Ori said and shook Sam’s hand

“The pleasure is mine” Sam said  _you have no idea_  he added as an afterthought

“Oi! Ori! How is it going on your snipper training?” Bombur said from his seat

“It’s going great! I beat Nori’s score!” Ori said and went to take his seat

 _Nope, not normal_  Sam looked around the room taking in everybody  _Yes they all know how to kill me_

Frodo looked around and then looked confused

“Were are Fili and Kili?” Frodo said, everybody went silent and started to look at the floor or elsewhere but Frodo

“Aye, you are probably wondering why you weren’t being suffocated by one of their joined hugs”  The older one, Balin, Sam remembered, said and looked back at Thorin and Bilbo, they both nodded and Balin approached Frodo who’s face was clearly concerned, Sam knew of Fili and Kili, Frodo always talked about his dear cousins

“My lad, we don’t know for sure but there is talk that Fili’s division may just have to go to the front lines” Balin said

Frodo looked crushed

“Right now they are still stationed here, Kili stayed so he can visit Fili as much as he can before, if the rumors are true, he leaves” Balin finished

 _He leaves and doesn’t come back_  was left unspoken but it weighted heavily on everybody

“Papa, Dad? Why didn’t you tell me this?” Frodo said and looked at his parents

“Because it’s not certain yet, there is some trouble in controlling a front line of ours, if the division stationed there can handle it then Fili will stay, if not then his division is the first to go, I got the information from a friend, just to give us time with Fili” Thorin said

“We were going to tell you but with your exams so close we didn’t wanted you to be distracted or concerned, we intend to go back to Erebor so we can visit Fili during Easter vacations” Bilbo said

Frodo nodded and looked sad, Bilbo and Thorin embraced Frodo

“Don’t worry my boy” Bilbo said and kissed his curls “You just think about studying and before you know it Fili and Kili will be here”

Frodo nodded, he waved goodbye to his uncles with a sad smile and went back to the study, Sam gave a polite goodbye and followed Frodo

They kept studying but Frodo had been utterly distracted, his eyes were elsewhere and his smile never returned.

Bilbo came every ten minutes with fresh refreshments and more snacks he managed to save from the band of unruly uncles that were massacring his poor set of couches, this at least seemed to relax Frodo and even managed a few chuckles

When the football match was over, with a win obviously, so did Frodo and Sam’s homework, together they left the study and saw everybody getting ready to leave, Frodo and Sam were waiting in the dinning room since Thorin will accompany them to Sam’s home so Sam took this opportunity to ask Frodo something

“I know you don’t like this topic but I think I have to ask” Sam started and leaned towards Frodo

“What is it Sam?” Frodo said and leaned too

“Is it okay for me to hear all this military stuff? isn’t it supposed to be like super secret information? I’m just a civilian, I don’t even have a relative anywhere near the militia” Sam said close and almost like a whisper to Frodo

Frodo looked bashful and a bit conflicted

“Sam-”

“Ha! I know you don’t have anyone remotely involved in the army and your family are good, honest people so as long as you keep it to yerself it’s alright” Nori said as he passed by them to get to the kitchen

Sam was left speechless and he looked back at Frodo with his jaw wide opened

“Did I ever mention my Uncle Nori works in the intelligence department?” Frodo said with the same bashful expression

“Yer cousin’s birthday is almost close, she is still not over her Lego phase so get her the Lego city airport set and she will love you forever, she got bored of the Elves set and with good reason, how can bunch of pointy-ears be fun? With just flowers and tree houses, she wants real fun in a real city” Nori said as he got back from the kitchen with a few leftovers tuppers under his arm

Sam was speechless and gawking like a fish

“Don’t be surprised Gamgee, that is the least he can do” Thorin said and Nori looked back and gave Sam a wink before leaving

Bilbo gave Sam a hug and then retired to his room, Thorin on the other hand started patting his coat

“Son, were is my wallet? Your dad wants us to go get milk and honey” Thorin said and Frodo started to look around

“Sam help me with this drawer” Frodo said and pointed at the one below the TV so it was one of those long ones, they each grabbed a handle and pulled

Sam was met with the sight of a gun

“Pa, you know dad doesn’t like you leaving guns around like that” Frodo said in a disapproving manner

_Guns?_

“Ah! There’s my wallet” Thorin said and Sam realized a wallet was beside the gun

“Is it loaded?” Frodo asked

Thorin was about to say no but he looked at Sam that kept staring at the gun with disbelief and shock, he almost smiled

Thorin took the gun, reached for a magazine with ammunition he had in his back pocked and loaded the gun, he finished by pulling it back until it gave the click he knew all too well

“It is now” Thorin said with an amused smile while he watched Sam start to sweat and gave a visible gulp, Thorin then put the safe and placed it on the backside of his pant and covered it with his shirt and then pocketed his wallet

“Let’s go” He said and ushered them to the door 


	6. Scenes of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude of what will come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, really short

_They had gone to the nearest convenience store, it seems his little six year old Frodo couldn’t go to sleep unless he had his cocoa puffs and they had run out of milk so here they were at the back of the store while Frodo looked the fridges for milk, the sun had begun to set so they went before it grew dark_

_Frodo was babbling about how important milk and cocoa puffs were while Thorin smiled behind him, the happiness his little adopted son brought to him was one he hadn’t experienced before_

_Suddenly he heard the shop’s door being opened and a muffled voice_

_“Everybody get down!” The voice said  
_

_Thorin immediately did just that and grabbed Frodo along with him, he made him hide and carefully moved along the aisle, he realized there were three men, only one was armed, the other two seemed to have a knife_

_He stayed hidden in the aisle as the armed man walked among the store, no doubt looking for more people as the other took valuable things from the costumers and another from the cashier_

_Thorin saw the point of the gun appear beside him and then moved like a flash, first he took the gun and pulled the man’s arm up to prevent him from firing it then he elbowed him, took the gun and pointed at the other man with a steady hand_

_The thief stopped and stared at Thorin, he tried to reach for a costumer and Thorin fired the weapon at the hand with the knife, the burglar squealed and while he cradled his hand Thorin ran and punched him in the face which made him faint_

_“Papa!” Thorin heard his son’s voice and his blood ran cold, one of them had moved away from Thorin and found Frodo hiding, he went towards him and Frodo ran away, the burglar was just about to reach Frodo when he looked up and was met by Thorin’s fist_

Ever since that day Thorin has never left without his gun, but then again that happened back at Erebor, and a big city just like naturally had crime but back at the Shire the people were so peaceful the only crimes happened at Bree and even those were very few

“I can’t believe you loaded your gun in front of Sam!” Bilbo said once Thorin got into their room

“You know I never leave without it, you know what happened back at Erebor” Thorin said

“But you never load it in front of Frodo, much less in front of Sam!” Bilbo said

“He better know what will happen to him if he hurts my son” Thorin said with equal force

“He doesn’t have a bad bone in his body so stop being mean, he would never hurt Frodo” Bilbo said in a more calmed tone and Thorin relaxed

-

“I HATE SAM!” Frodo said as he entered and slammed the door shut, Thorin immediately went to see his son and only saw a flash of curly black hair and teary eyes locking themselves in his room

He was definitely loading his gun now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> More like a preparation of what is coming next!


	7. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's anger is revealed

It’s been a while since their dinner, a couple of months actually, they had gone visit Fili in Easter vacations and now Frodo was just a few days away from summer, everything seemed to be fine until one day Frodo hid in his room hating Sam

Upon seeing his son’s tears a grimace took Thorin’s face and he had every intention of getting his gun but Bilbo also came out after he heard the ruckus and placed his hands soothingly on his husband’s arms 

“Easy there, we will see what is up with Frodo, you know how” Bilbo said and Thorin nodded Bilbo approached the door and gave a little knock before quietly entering, Frodo was sobbing quietly and curled up against his pillow 

“Frodo, my boy, what happened?” Bilbo said and placed a hand on Frodo’s shoulder 

“My son” Thorin said quietly and touched Frodo’s foot, both sitting on the bed now, Frodo just uncurled and smashed himself against his father’s chest, Thorin immediately holding him tight against him 

“What happened, my sweet boy?” Bilbo said as he caressed Frodo’s curls. It was always like this, Bilbo would do the talking while Thorin held Frodo, being in his father’s warm embrace would make Frodo calm down and feel safe and in turn it would help Bilbo to coax the words out of Frodo 

“Sam is going to an event something in the summer” Frodo said quietly Both Thorin and Bilbo sighed in relief mentally, it was just teenage drama 

“I know you will miss him” Bilbo started but Frodo snapped back up and nearly hit Thorin in the chin

“It’s not only that! He didn’t tell me! And worst! He didn’t tell me he is going with Rosie Cotton!” Frodo said her name with a mocking tone 

“I’m sure there are more kids going” Bilbo said 

“None that Sam knows so that bi…polar witch will take advantage” Frodo said and crossed his arms “And that is not even the worst” Frodo said and his stance slumped 

“He is going to be there for our anniversary” Frodo said dejectedly and Thorin hugged him again knowing Frodo needed it 

“And he didn’t even remembered it!” Frodo said and started sobbing again “He just told me about the event thing when I asked what we will do on our anniversary and he realized he wouldn’t be here!” Frodo said, his voice cracking over his sobs 

Oh that boy had it coming! How dare he forget his anniversary with his son? He should celebrate every day to have someone as wonderful as his son by his side! He should be thankful and worship his son’s every move! Thorin was furious, even Bilbo had a conflicted expression, he couldn’t believe someone like Sam could forget such date

They stayed there for a while until Frodo calmed down and eventually fell asleep on his father’s arms, Thorin gently placed Frodo under his covers and both parents quietly left his room and stayed outside

“There is something troubling you, my dear” Thorin said to Bilbo

“Yes, Frodo is not telling us something, I’m worried” Bilbo said

This time Thorin held Bilbo

“He will tell us in time” Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. After that they had a light dinner and while Bilbo retired to their room, Thorin went to his study to read and definitely not to plan a murder

It was not long when he heard a light tap on the door

“Come in” Thorin said, it was Frodo

Thorin extended his arm and Frodo went to sit on his father’s leg and rested his head against his chest

They stayed there in silence while Thorin kept patting Frodo’s back, he then remembered his earlier conversation with Bilbo

“Frodo, your dad and I love you a lot, you know that” Thorin started and Frodo nodded

“We only want you to be happy and safe, that is more important to us than anything in this world, we are your parents, we will always be there for you and while we are here you will never be alone” Thorin said, he was never good with words but when it came to Bilbo and Frodo, he could suddenly write poetry and entire cheesy novels

Thorin saw the conflicted look on his son’s face, Bilbo was right, he hadn’t tell them all

“There is something that has been bothering me, I tried to look past it but it’s not easy” Frodo said, his eyes downcast, Thorin gave him all his attention

“You remember that Sam once liked Rosie Cotton but then she left on her exchange program and me and Sam got closer?” Frodo started

He did remember, Frodo for the first time had a crush but it was on his best friend, one that had a crush on a girl, his boy, as sweet as ever, had encouraged Sam to talk to Rosie and they became fast friends but nothing more and before they knew she had left to the US in an exchange program, it had taken a year for Sam to forget his crush and start to see Frodo on a different light, Thorin hadn’t liked it thinking that Sam may use Frodo on a rebound but Bilbo ensured him that he met Sam and he truly seemed to like Frodo, only then did Thorin approved of Frodo having Sam as a boyfriend

“Ever since Rosie came back people had been whispering that Sam should leave me so he can have a proper relationship with Rosie, so that he could be ‘normal’ again, I never worried, Sam treats Rosie like any other girl and while Rosie did look sad has never really made an advance towards Sam. I know I shouldn’t listen to what other people say nor care but…that doesn’t stop me from worrying, and now Sam forgot our anniversary over an event that will have Rosie in it, I don’t know what to think or do” Frodo said 

“Listen to me Frodo, we can never avoid listening to the gossip around us, and we can’t avoid be hurt by them but we can decide what to do, we can let them win and let their words cloud our mind or we can take them and use them as a way to get stronger, we face their words with actions and prove them wrong, show them that we can take their poison and resist and that no word from them can truly bring us down” Thorin said

Frodo looked at his father with adoration and admiration in his young eyes but then they went downcast

“I don’t know if I am strong enough Papa, not like you” Frodo said

Thorin laughed “You may not be now, but this experience may help you find your own courage, you don’t really think I was born with bravery as my personal arsenal? We earn it with time and experience, it happened to your dad as it happened to me and it will for you as well” Thorin said with a smile, one Frodo returned

“Besides, if that Sam boy prefers to go with Rosie just for the sake of a fake ‘normality’ then he doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful as you my son, and he will always regret letting you go, do not let him bring you down, he or anyone else”

“Thanks Papa” Frodo said and hugged him tight “But I still like Sam and he still prefers me over Rosie, or that is what I would like to think” Frodo said thoughtfully “Papa can I ask you a favor?”

“For you, anything my darling” Thorin said

-

Sam had fucked it, he really had, one moment he was having a nice moment with his nice boyfriend while they were on their way to their respective houses when said boyfriend had asked about their anniversary, it then suddenly clicked that he was not going to be here but 3 hours away in what was sure to be the best event on the newest Eco-friendly technologies as well as the future of agriculture with the rise of organic food and more, the people and expositions held on that week was going to be legendary, a couple of classmates had gathered to go, he realized he knew none but was glad to know Rosie Cotton was going, it was that moment he realized he had said that in an overly excited rushed way and that Frodo was awfully silent. He then realized he hadn’t told Frodo of said event and to add the cherry to the cake

“Well it’s not like the world will end if we don’t celebrate it on that day”

Things had gone to hell

Frodo, the usually angel like teenager, had suddenly gone mad and Sam had never truly seen the angry side of Frodo until now and realized it was really scary, not cute at all

He had been so shocked for Frodo’s outburst that he stayed there gaping like a fish, at his lack of response Frodo had then ran and Sam was left alone on the street

Back at home he didn’t know what to do, he decided that perhaps giving time for Frodo to cool down was the best option and tomorrow he would probably apologize and try to explain to Frodo he really cared for their anniversary

Tomorrow would be a new day, they would sort things out and he could have his lovely boyfriend back

-

Tomorrow is today now and things are just as bad or worst than yesterday

Frodo had avoided him like the plague, he didn’t even made eye contact with him and during their brake he had just simply disappeared, even Merry and Pippin hadn’t spotted him

He still had a chance at the end of the day, after all there was only one entrance and maybe, just maybe, they could walk together and sort things out

They will not sort things out

Sam had gone to the entrance as quick as possible to wait on Frodo but stopped dead on his tracks, over there was no other than Thorin Oakenshield Durin, now may not the best time for him to approach his father-in-law, especially since he now knew Thorin always carried his gun, but Sam wondered why the man was here, shouldn’t he be terrorizing recruits or something? Sam spotted Frodo but Frodo spotted his father and nearly all but ran towards him, Thorin moved from his spot on the wall and placed an arm around his son’s shoulders and together they left, leaving Sam behind who had hid behind a tree before Thorin spotted him

\- Yesterday in Bag End -

“I don’t think I want to come back home with Sam tomorrow, could you go pick me up?” Frodo said with his puppy eyes

 _Please save me from talking to Sam, I know he is scared of you_ What was Frodo really though but he was not going to say that to his papa

Luckily for him Thorin had asked for his vacations and had been on the house for a week now and Frodo knew all too well his father’s overly protecting antics so he knew Thorin would be at the entrance fifteen minutes before the bell even rang, so all he had to do is reach him quickly and he would be safe

Least to say, it worked perfectly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think perhaps Frodo overreacted, please remember he is just a teen and little things mean so much to us and then, hormones man, hormones, those bitches can do quite the number on you


	8. Good talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin get's protective

Bilbo saw as Thorin got ready to pick up Frodo 

“I know you don’t like Sam but you don’t have to go for Frodo” Bilbo said

“This time, my dear, it’s not me, Frodo asked me to do it” Thorin said 

“Well if Frodo asked then it’s alright” Bilbo said and gave his husband a kiss before he left

After Thorin left Bilbo let out a sigh, of course his husband would never question a request from Frodo, his love made him blind so if Frodo asked then Thorin will give without a second though

He waited until after they ate and Thorin went to his study while Frodo headed to his room, Bilbo followed Frodo

He walked into Frodo’s room and he was watching the telly, not talking with Sam on the phone, that gave Bilbo an idea of how bad it was

“Frodo we need to talk” Bilbo said and Frodo looked back at his dad

“What is it Dad?” Frodo said faking ignorance

“You have to stop using your father as a bodyguard” Bilbo said

-

Thorin had gone to the kitchen for coffee and a snack when he heard a light tap on the door, with a piece of bread on his mouth he went to answer it, only to find Sam on the other side of the door

He promptly shut it in his face

-

Frodo sighed and slumped

“I know Dad” Frodo said, he knew his papa wouldn’t suspect but Bilbo always saw right through him 

“It’s just that I’m not ready to face Sam, I’m still angry but I also kind of overreacted” Frodo said

“Frodo, tomorrow is the last day of school, you should talk to him before he leaves, don’t let this drift you apart, he will forgive you my dear” Bilbo said and pulled his son into a hug

-

Thorin turned away from the door when he heard the tap again, this time just a tad bit more insistent

He opened it and saw Sam with a determined face

“Evening, I’m here too-” 

Thorin was closing the door again

“Please! It’s something personal between Frodo and me!” Sam said louder 

The door was just an inch from closing when it halted, then it opened again just enough so Sam could watch Thorin’s face

“Personal you say?” Thorin said in a menacing, cold voice, Sam gulped

“There is nothing personal when it comes to my son!” Thorin said opening the door and grabbing Sam from his shirt 

-

“You really think so Dad?” Frodo said 

“Of course he will, he cares about you a lot, and once you talked you will realized it was all for naught” Bilbo said

-

Thorin pulled Sam up by his shirt until they were face to face, Sam also let out a very unmanly squeal

“You think because you are Frodo’s boyfriend you have a right over him?! You think you can come to MY home and make demands?! Listen to me boy, you have no authority, no right, no nothing!” Thorin spat to Sam and walked towards the little wooden door at the front of the house, Sam then realized that Thorin had pulled him so high that he passed over the little door and was now dangling outside of the fence

“Get this into your head, boy, you are not welcomed in this house! If you value your life, don’t come back!” Thorin then let go of Sam and he landed heavily on his backside, he got up quickly since he had Thorin’s famous glare of doom, so Sam did all he could at the moment, he ran

-

“Alright Dad, I’ll talk with Sam tomorrow” Frodo said “Thank you”

Frodo gave his Dad one last hug before they exited his room, once they got out they heard the door slam shut

“Papa?”

“Thorin?”

Thorin was fuming as he went back to the kitchen

“It’s nothing, just a dumb button seller” Thorin said as he went for his coffee and bread and promptly shut himself in his study

“Well those sellers can be quite irritating when they don’t stop nagging, they can certainly put you in a bad mood” Bilbo said and Frodo nodded by his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! Thorin will not allow entrance to Sam to Bag End but he still recognizes Sam as the boyfriend  
> No break ups  
> Will probably refrase that or add in the next chapter idk


	9. Fili and Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to talk to Frodo  
> Someone comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'm a little shit

Sam sat defeatedly on his bed, trying to make amends by going to Frodo’s house had been a mistake and apparently he had lost Frodo forever

His phone sounded, he looked at it and gasped

Good night :)

It was a tradition of sort to send Good mornings and Good night’s to each other, it didn’t really matter who sent it first but they will always answer right away, even after Frodo stopped talking to him, he still sent him text messages but none were returned

He could send him a message or talk to him by phone but that Sam thought was a bit cowardly, they needed a long, face to face chat.

Tonight was no different and Sam sent what he believed would be his last text message to his, probably, ex-boyfriend so he was surprised when he got a reply from Frodo

_And with a smiley face!_

Perhaps not everything was lost! Tomorrow he was definitely going to talk to him!

-

Frodo was a bit anxious that Friday, he had told his papa he didn’t needed to go get him in the afternoon, Thorin had demanded to know why but Bilbo calmed him down and Thorin agreed but with a grimace, today was the only day he didn’t have shared classes with Sam but at their break he will definitely talk to him, no more hiding and Sam was surely going to forgive him, Bilbo said so and Bilbo was rarely wrong.

-

Sam looked at the clock, he was just a minute away from break and he needed to reach Frodo’s classroom asap!

The bell rang and Sam left as if his ass was on fire, the students were all pilling out of the classrooms when suddenly one of them collided with Sam’s side and sent him straight into one of the storage rooms, he heard the door shut but the hit made him a bit dizzy and took him a moment to recover, when he tried to open the door he realized it was locked, Sam yelled and hit the door but no one was in the floor anymore

Sam quickly went to get his phone and found it wasn’t in his pocket, his lunch bag, however, was still with him, he had no other choice but to wait for the janitor or someone to pass by while he ate his sandwich

Finally someone saw him and called the janitor but by the time he got out the brake was over and Sam went late to his class with a note about his misfortunate incident

Sam debated whether he should just go to Frodo’s classroom and ask for him to get out for a moment, but truthfully he knew Frodo didn’t like that

_We have breaks and our after walks for that Sam, class time is for class time_

If he intended to get his boyfriend back, taking him from his classes was probably not the wisest of choices

Now all he had left was when the classes were over, Sam couldn’t get this wrong!

Exit time had finally arrived and he left like his ass was on fire again but Sam didn’t care, he needed to get to Frodo, he tried a shortcut that would take him straight to the main entrance, he hopefully saw the entrance and that the first students were just leaving, he could catch up to Frodo!

Hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him aside

-

Frodo looked hopeful to the entrance, but caught no sight of Sam, in their break he had chosen one of the tables outside the cafeteria so Sam couldn’t miss him but he never saw him, he waited patiently knowing Sam had to walk through there but then the bell sounded and Frodo hadn’t even noticed their break was over, it was time to leave but he didn’t see Sam, he asked around his classmates but they all told him that Sam was the first to leave the classroom, he should be arriving home by now 

Frodo dejectedly made his was back home, alone and sad

-

Sam was in panic, the person had a hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the lone corridor he had come through, his arms were trapped behind him by the tight grip of the attackers arm on his elbows

He was suddenly pushed forward and another arm caught him before he fell but then he felt hands take his feet and lift him up, Sam finally had a look of his attackers while being held upside down by the ankles 

They were young males, one brunette and one blond and both were sneering at him

“So this is the little shit that is making our Frodo sad” The blond said

“Doesn’t look to impressive to me” Brunette said

“He sure looks innocent but beneath all those looks lies a cheater” Blond said

“Yeah, believes he can just cast Frodo aside like nothing” Brunette said

“I have no idea what you are talking about, please let me go, I have no money or anything” Sam said

Both of them laughed

“We don’t want money” Blond said

“We want revenge” Brunette said

“This is what you get for making Frodo sad” Blond said

“You don’t deserve him”

“You don’t deserve anything”

“Stay away from him”

“He is better off without you”

“Don’t talk to him”

“Don’t look at him”

“Just think about him”

“And remember you lost the best thing that ever happened to you”

“No one is better than Frodo and you will live with that regret all your life”

“If we know you tried something on him”

“We will not seek revenge”

“We will look for blood”

They swinged him a little and then dropped him, his bag collided with the floor and thankfully not his head

“But I never cheated on him!” Sam said but his assailants sent him such murdering looks that Sam stopped talking

“Just remember our words” Blond said and Brunette threw something at him

Sam caught it and realized it was his phone

“You were the ones that-!” Sam looked up but he was alone in the corridor

-

Frodo was walking with his head down, since he didn’t talk to Sam and he had told his Papa not to come for him, he had to go back home, sad and alone

Or he thought since arms grabbed him from behind and squeezed him, he saw a blur of brown hair and that too latched itself on his front and together both bodies squeezed him in a tight hug, they only released him when he was turning a bit blue but Frodo knew all to well this hugs

After a short gasp he looked up

“Fili! Kili!” Frodo said to the smiling faces of his cousins and threw an arm on each of his shoulders, the brothers hugged him by the waist and the three joined foreheads together while they laughed

Kili grabbed Frodo’s backpack while Fili carried him piggyback style, Frodo hugged Fili tightly and then the three started chatting animately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Sam is pretty much being abused by now, you are probably right  
> Anyway next chapter things get better for Sam!  
> Promise!


	10. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expected fix it  
> Sam and Frodo finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you were probably shocked at the turn of events the story took, from sweet to pretty much vicious in the last with Fili and Kili  
> Then again I really didn't thought of making more chapters, it was supposed to be a one shot so I kind of let myself go when I continued to explore this world, I apologize to those that wanted all sweetness and a few exchanged words here and there 
> 
> I didn't even realized how much it had changed until WikdSushi's comment made me realize that perhaps I had taken it too far, all their actions have reasons, I never made them to go and act like that, there is a reason, they are no excuses, the Durins will apologize and will have to accept what is coming to them and they start from this chapter and on
> 
> I also apologize if I caused any memories or bad emotions to trigger, like I said I never truly realized how far it had gone, I knew their actions were bad but I needed them for the objetive I have in mind for when the story finishes, it's not bad, it's more of a renovation of character really, sad endings are not really my style

Frodo was happy to have his cousins back and the rest of the afternoon he forgot about his problem with Sam so he could enjoy the visit of his cousins

The next morning however, he had a visit in the form of Bilbo 

“Good morning, my boy” Bilbo said and sat on Frodo’s bed

“Good morning Dad” Frodo said and hugged him

“So how did your talk with Sam went?” Bilbo asked and Frodo’s past sadness came back

“I wasn’t able to talk to him” Frodo said sadly “I never saw him”

“Did he went to school?” Bilbo said concerced

“He did, I asked but they all told me he had hurried to leave, it wouldn’t surprise me he was avoiding me, I deserve it in a way, after all I avoided him” Frodo said and hugged his knees

Bilbo looked pensive and Frodo noticed it

“What is it Dad?” 

“Well I really doubt Sam would do that and, really I don’t believe it but I saw your cousins bus tickets and they arrived at 9 am” 

“But you said they arrived with their bags at 1:30 and then left to get me” Frodo said confused

“Exactly, so what did they do for the next 4 hours?” Bilbo said and Frodo was starting to get the big picture

“You don’t think” Frodo started

“Oh my dear boy, after spending so much time near you father, you would be surprised, call them in”

“Fili! Kili!” Frodo said normally and in came his cousins and launched themselves to Frodo’s bed with equal smiles but as soon as they got in Bilbo closed the door, and locked it

“Tell me boys, what did you from 9 am to around 1 pm yesterday?” Bilbo said and both boys looked from Bilbo to Frodo

“Oh we forgot to tell you!” Kili started

“You don’t have to worry about Sam anymore!” Fili said

“WHAT?!” Both Baggins said

Fili and Kili looked confused

“We told him to stop bothering you” Fili said slowly

“Why would you do that?!” Frodo said angrily

“Because he cheated!” Fili said

“And was harassing you!” Kili said

“He did nothing of those things!” Frodo said indignantly

“Did you Uncle told you that?” Bilbo said pinching the middle of his nose

“He did” Kili said

“And he did not” Fili said looking at his brother

“You know when uncle is upset he just grumbles around and we barely notice what he says over the phone”

“And just exactly what was that he told you?” Bilbo said menacingly and Fili and Kili sat on the bed and held each other

“Well we don’t really know exactly what he said” Fili started, his voice with fear

“We only understood that Frodo was upset and it was because of Sam and some girl he used to like, Cotton Blouse?”

“Rosie Cotton!” Frodo said angrily and both only nodded

“Uncle told us to come right away because he hated to see you so sad”

“So we thought the only reason to have Frodo so sad what because he had cheated, so we went to surprise Frodo at school but we saw Sam going for Frodo and we sort of…intervened” Kili finished and held each other tightly under the murderous stares of the Baggins

“URGH!” Frodo growled and started to hit them with his pillow “You ruin everything! Sam will hate me now!”

“We’re sorry! We’re sorry!” Fili and Kili said with each hit Frodo gave them

Bilbo only gave a long sigh

“You really need to talk to Sam” Bilbo said to Frodo “And you need to apologize!” He said sternly to the brothers who only nodded 

“I hate you!” Frodo said and turned his back to them

“No Frodo!”

“We didn’t mean too!”

“Don’t hate us!”

“We love you!”

Both were on the floor begging for forgiveness 

“I can’t even talk to him!” Frodo said “I don’t remember if he left today or tomorrow and I can’t go to his house and ask, I’ll look like an idiot!” Frodo said

“Not all may be lost” Bilbo said and sat on the bed with his phone and left it in speaker

“Who’s this?” The other side of the line answered

“Nori, I need to know when and where Sam’s bus is leaving” Bilbo said

“Now why would I now something like that?!” Nori said

“Nori” Bilbo said sternly

Nori sighed “He leaves today at 8:30 in the local bus stop” The line then cut short

“He leaves in an hour!” Frodo said 

“You too will drive Frodo to the station and make sure he get’s to Sam” Bilbo said and both nodded with teary eyes

“What about pa?” Frodo said

“I’ll deal with him” Bilbo said and the brother’s feared for his uncle “Leave through the back door, the quicker and less drama the better” Bilbo said and gave them the keys

The three boys left quietly through he back door while Bilbo went to the dinning room were Thorin was having his coffee and reading the newspaper

“So, we have nothing to do today, right?” Bilbo started and Thorin just hummed, he then looked up at the sound of the car doors opening, the starting of the car and then the quick screech of tires

Thorin stood and looked our the window to see Fili, Kili and Frodo leaving in the car

“Where are they going?” Thorin said

“They went to give Sam his much very delayed apology” Bilbo said and crossed his arms “And we need to talk”

Thorin looked back at Bilbo confused

-

They reached the bus station quite quickly but they couldn’t access the bus lane

“We are here on an emergency” Fili said and pulled out his army card, the security guy looked confused but then right beside him a member of the anti drug squad, a fellow soldier came by

“Let him pass” He said and the security guy did it

Fili and Kili easily hid Frodo from view and entered, Frodo looked around and searched the direction Nori passed them by phone, he gave a sigh of relief when he saw Sam standing beside all the students while their bags were being loaded

“Sam! Sam!” Frodo yelled and everybody turned, Sam specially looked gobsmacked

“Frodo!” Sam ran to meet Frodo halfway with the tightest hug they had even given each other, they let go but Frodo kept his hands on Sam’s shoulders and Sam held Frodo from the waist

“Sam I’m so sorry!” Frodo started “I’m sorry I overreacted, I’m sorry I avoided you, I know you didn’t mean to forget our anniversary, you are the best person I have ever met and I love you!” Frodo said all at once

“I love you too Frodo! And I’m really sorry I forgot but I will make it up to you! I promise!” Sam said

“Did he said he loved him?” Kili whispered to Fili and it was then that Sam noticed them

“Hey! You were the ones that locked me in that room! And threaten me!” Sam said and Frodo gave them his glare, while for Sam it still looked cute, it still hurt knowing that glare was directed to you so he understood why both Blond and Brunette were trying to make themselves smaller

They both approached them

“We are sorry Sam” 

“We really are”

“We thought you were cheating on Frodo” 

“And harassing him”

“But you are not!”

“So that’s good”

They both said taking turn each

“I presume you are Fili and Kili” Sam said

“Yes they are my idiotic cousins” Frodo said and both flinched

“Well I understand what they meant, but you could just have talked to me! Not lock me in a room and lift me from my feet!” Sam said

“They are not coming near you again!” Frodo kept glaring at them

Sam sighed and looked back at the bus that was about to finish loading the bags and most were already up in their seats

“As much as I love you being here, I have to go” Sam said dejectedly and Frodo also looked sad again

“Or maybe not!” Sam said and perked up “I’ll just tell my dad we’re not going! And I’ll stay here with you!”

“No Sam! You want to go and I don’t want you to miss it, specially for me and all you had to go through because of my family” Frodo said

“I just got you back and I want more time with you!” Sam said “That’s it! Wait here!” Sam let go of Frodo and looked back at the bus

“No Sam! Please!” Frodo said and grabbed Sam’s wrist but both then saw the scene before them

“You got your bus driver license active?” An anti drug soldier approached the driver while another took a dog towards the luggage

“This is just a random check, we will not take long” The soldier said to the driver and the teacher that had gone out to check what happened

Frodo looked at Fili that was nearby and Fili just gave him a wink

“See? We have a few minutes” Frodo said and pulled Sam back

“I still want to stay” Sam said “There isn’t a single event that can be more important than you Frodo”

“I know and I appreciate the gesture but really, it’ll make me feel bad, you should go” Frodo said and Sam shook his head in a silent no

“For me” Frodo said and caressed Sam’s cheek

Sam seemed to be considering it when Frodo’s phone sounded with a text message

“I think you should really see that” Fili said and Frodo noticed Kili was carrying a bag on his shoulders

Frodo took his phone out and looked at the message

“I don’t get it, it’s a QR Code” Frodo said and showed them his phone

“It’s an electronic ticket for the event!” Sam said and looked at the brothers “But they sold out! We only got in because we were a school!”

“Well people tend to cancel at the last minute and you can get a ticket, you just need the right people” Fili said with a smile

“But I brought nothing with me!” Frodo said

“And this is were I come in” Kili said and pulled the bag from his back “You called Thorin paranoid when he insisted you all left an emergency bag in the back of the car, well now you can thank him” 

Frodo recognized his backpack and took it from Kili with a smile

“Really?” Frodo said with a smile “Because if this is a joke I will hate you for eternity!” 

“Nope it’s not” Fili said

“Specially because it comes from your parents” Kili said and Frodo looked shocked

“Yeah I know what you are asking and yes it’s both” Fili said

“Thorin didn’t know that we would do what we did, nor is he involved, he just wanted us to come and cheer you up, really” Kili said

“But he kicked me out of your house!” Sam said and they all looked at Sam curiously

“I went to see you on Thursday but Thorin shut the door on my face and when I said it was our business-”

Fili tsked

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that” Kili said

“He said there is nothing personal when it comes to you and lifted me, really lifted me up in the air! Like three feet!”

“I do believe you Sam, he always carries me” Frodo said and prompted him to continue

“Well he took me all the way to the front door and dropped me outside! Told me I’m not welcomed anymore and to not come back!” Sam said 

“If that is true then Bilbo will probably chew a new one to Thorin” Fili said

“I don’t want to go back to Bag End anymore” Kili said and looked at Fili

“We should just go with them!” Fili said

“Yeah! We’ll call Bofur to do his magic!” Kili said excitedly

“No!” Frodo said firmly “You will go back and tell my father I am very disappointed with him, doing things like that out of the blue” Frodo said

“You went to see me on Thursday?” Frodo said more calmly to Sam

“Yeah I did, wanted to fix things with you since I couldn’t find you in school” Sam said “What is it?”

“It’s just that, while my father should have never done what he did, I feel we wouldn’t have fixed anything, I was still too scared to face you, it took me all night and morning to really decide not to hide from you on Friday, and that was after Bilbo talked to me, if you had come in, I fear I may have panicked” Frodo said

“So that is why you didn’t explode like you did with us, I was starting to wonder” Kili said

“You think that is why Thorin didn’t let him in?” Fili said

“It may be, but he behaved horrendously! He could have just asked me how I felt about it and if I was ready to see you! Not kicked you out! And what about that not coming back? I’m still angry with him, we will have to talk when I get back! It doesn’t matter if he sends me with Sam in a trip through Europe and America! He still needs to apologize to Sam!” Frodo said

“If there is still a piece left from Thorin when Bilbo is done with him” Kili said

“Well tell Dad to leave me a piece!” Frodo said

“All is in order” The soldier said to the chofer and left

“I really don’t want to go back to Bag End” Fili said

“If you ever want to start earning my forgiveness you will!” Frodo said

“Alright” They both said in unison and looked back at Sam

“We’re sorry Sam” Fili said and clapped a hand on his shoulder

“We really are” Kili said and did the same

“At least you know now we are real” Fili said

“So no funny business on the trip, alright?” Kili said 

“If you don’t leave now, I’LL chew you a new one!” Frodo said and the brothers left Sam’s side as if he had burned them

“Alright kids, time to go to the bus” Fili said and both moved with their arms open to hug Frodo but Frodo hugged Sam tightly and gave them his back, Sam was left to see the brothers utterly crushed faces

“You should say good bye to them” Sam said quietly to Frodo’s ear and patted Frodo’s back

“They are idiots and don’t deserve it” Frodo said and hugged him tighter

“Um, I know they deserve it but I think they are about to cry” Sam said

Frodo unfolded himself from Sam and went into the hug, he just really placed his arms around them, not really putting any effort in it, while Fili and Kili seemed to be trying to crush Frodo into them

They separated, because of Frodo really, and they all moved to the bus, after a quick explanation that he had a ticket, they let them in

Fili stayed by the door to watch Frodo go up the bus, while Kili went to one of the windows and payed a guy that had an empty seat to move out so Frodo and Sam could sit together

“Look Sam! Two empty seats!” Fili and Kili heard Frodo say joyfully and both of them snickered

“Oh Frodo!” Fili yelled from outside and Frodo looked out the window “Bilbo wants to know who is chaperoning you!”

“Sam’s father!” Frodo yelled back as the bus started to move and then was gone leaving Fili and Kili behind

“Should we go get a beer first?” Kili said

“Yup, we’ll need it” Fili said “You think we should take one for uncle?”

“I don’t think and entire bottle of scotch can prepare him for what Bilbo has instored for him” Kili said

“Beer for us only then” Fili said and both left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you are wondering, they are 16 so school takes some parent's to take care of so many, that is why Sam's father is going as well)
> 
> So for Fili and Kili it really was all a misunderstanding, for their POV, Frodo's boyfriend was some dude that cheated on him and then was constantly trying to get him to forgive him and take him back
> 
> The reason I did this was because I wanted to write a moment when Fili and Kili show just how much they are willing to do for Frodo and how threatening they can be, the misunderstanding was really because I didn't want to write that Frodo actually had a bad or abusive boyfriend, their actions after the apologizing were about what Fili and Kili are willing to do to ensure Frodo is happy and comfortable
> 
> Still Fili and Kili acted wrong and on their own so they will face the consequences
> 
> Thorin will take the next chapter and for him I prepared something a bit deeper but still his actions will be put to light and judged, Thorin will have to realize it and act accordingly
> 
> Thanks to any that still might want to read despite this little shit of an author


	11. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Sam's trip plus discussions over Bag End

Frodo was so happy right now, he had spent the entire 3 hours cuddled up with his boyfriend and he had four more days to spend it with him, even if said boyfriend was totally geeking out with pretty much everything

They had decided to get away from the school group, after all Sam’s dad was with them so they truly wouldn’t be alone, they were walking when Frodo felt a small tap on his shoulder, he turned and was surprised to find Fili and Kili

“What are you doing here?!” Frodo said with a frown

“Don’t look at us like that” Kili said

“We are not stalking you, otherwise we wouldn’t be coming here to tell you” Fili said

“Your parents sent us” Fili said

Frodo was about to protest when Kili spoke

“We are just here to chaperone” 

“Now you don’t trust Mr. Hamfast?” Frodo said

“No, we do!” Kili said

“Even if we don’t know who he is” Fili said

“Bilbo however has his doubts” Kili said

Frodo and Sam looked confused

“How much can you trust a gardener enthusiast with a whole section of rare, exotic, in sale plants?” Fili said

“When was the last time you guys saw him?” Kili said

Frodo and Sam looked around but sure thing, Sam’s father was nowhere to be seen

“Bilbo just told us to let Mr. Hamfast enjoy the event, so we will take his place” Fili said

“I think it was also to give us a chance to escape Bag End” Kili said

“Yeah, when we arrived at Bag End everything was cool, you know Bilbo gave us a last warning about messing with people, especially if our only source of information is Uncle Thorin, and then when we explained the thing about Sam…” Fili said

“After Bilbo scolded us from driving with beer” Kili said

“Yes, right after that, he told us to come watch over you and let Mr. Hamfast have fun too” Fili said

“So obviously we took off as fast as we could” Kili said

“But not before hearing Bilbo scream Thorin’s name all the way to the car” Fili finished

“So we are here to chaperone you!” Kili said

“No funny business Sam!” Fili said wagging a finger to Sam

Frodo just grunted

“Just don’t mess with our time together” Frodo said

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Fili said

Sure enough, Fili and Kili stayed behind and didn’t bother them, and not five minutes later Mr. Hamfast came back with a cart filled with plants and a big smile, they all kept moving about

“What a surprise” A very regal voice said “The last thing I though of seeing here was a Durin”

The group turned around and was faced with none other than the organizer of the event, Thranduil Oropherion

Gamgee father and son dropped their jaws in surprise while Frodo looked confused at the newcomer

Fili stood straighter

“Yes we are surprised to be here as well” Fili said and then there was silence

“We couldn’t care less of the event” Fili said and once again left the sentence hanging

“We are just here to take care of our cousin” Fili said defeatedly and Thranduil stopped paying attention to him and redirecting it to the other three

Fili looked indignant and wanting to know why the hell Kili didn’t finished his sentences? He left him talking there like an idiot!

He turned around and saw that Kili was stiff as a board, his eyes were wide and his face red, he also had an expression of wonder mixed with sheer embarrassment, he even saw his lower lip tremble a little

What the hell was wrong with his bother?

Fili looked at the direction Kili was looking and saw a nice looking lady standing just behind Thranduil with long red hair and a serious expression

Fuck

Fili elbowed Kili so he could get his head out of the clouds and to pay attention to what Thranduil was saying, apparently Bilbo was a dear friend so now they got passes for exclusive conferences, oh joy, well at least the Gamgee’s were

\- Meanwhile a few hours ago in Bag End -

“I can’t believe you shut the door on his face!” Bilbo said loudly as Thorin paced in the living room

“Frodo was not ready to see him!” Thorin countered loudly as well

“That doesn’t give you the right to push him out into the street!”

“And what did you expected me to do? Get him a cup of tea? Offer him biscuits and congratulate him on breaking my son’s heart?!”

“He did not break your son’s heart intentionally! And he came that day to fix it and you denied it to him!”

“If he can’t even remember his anniversary to my son he doesn’t deserve him!”

“Frodo will be the judge of that!”

\- Present moment in a conference -

Kili elbowed Fili

“How long must we stay here? I’m bored already” Kili said quietly to Fili

“I don’t know, I’ll ask Frodo” Fili whispered back and moved so he could talk to Frodo who was leaning against Sam

“Frodo, how much longer are we staying here? We are bored as hell” Fili whispered to Frodo

“We will stay here until the conference is ended and you will have to put up with it or leave us” Frodo said in a final tone and looked back to the stage

Fili looked back at Kili and sighed then both of them slumped in their seats

Just a couple of minutes later…

“Sam, love, how much longer does this conference last?” Frodo whispered

Fili and Kili snorted on their seats, amused that Frodo was just as bored as them

\- Back in Bag End -

“You told Sam to never return!” Bilbo yelled

“And I stand by that!” Thorin replied 

“He is your son’s boyfriend, he has to come here at some point!” 

“Not while I’m still breathing! He does not deserve my welcome!”

“This is not your house! It’s our home! Mine and Frodo’s and yours!” 

“As his father it is my duty to protect my son from harm!”

“I am his parent as well and I would never behave as horrendously as you did!"

"Because you weren't there!"

"I am sure I would have allowed Sam to finish his sentence first instead of closing the door on his face!"

"Not there! At school, every time I picked him up he had a depressed look and would barely look me in the eye!"

Bilbo didn't said a word and saw how Thorin's face grew from angry to a more grieving expression

"I tried to cheer him up, really I did all I could to make him happy again but he barely cracked a smile, I felt useless and I hated to see Frodo so sad, and all because of some stupid boy that the least he could do as his boyfriend was to remember his anniversary! When have I ever forgotten our anniversary?"

"Never" Bilbo said and looked at Thorin's face with an inquisitive look "That is why you called Fili and Kili"

Thorin nodded

"I was desperate, I really didn't know what to do"

"You never thought of helping Frodo get back with Sam"

"Sure thing, he forgets his anniversary and as a reward I will gift him with my son all wrapped up and with a bow"

"Not because of Sam! Because of Frodo! He admitted he overreacted, you could have talked to him about it, I did!"

"My boy had every right to do it!"

Bilbo just sighed, it was difficult to reason with Thorin when the man saw his son as a paragon of virtue, a pure soul that could do no wrong or mistake, if he ever did then it was probably someone else's fault not Frodo's

\- Back with the boys - 

It was night already and the school group was now in their assigned hotel

“Oh were do you think you are going?” Fili said and took long strides to block the hotel’s room door

“I’m going to my room” Frodo said

“That is not your room” Kili said from behind

“Listen Frodo, I know you just got together but there is no way in hell we are letting you stay in the same room as Sam” Fili said

“You have got to be kidding me!” Frodo said and balled his fists

“This whole mess or not, your parents would have our hides if we let you stay in there” Fili said

“So having that settled…” Kili said and threw Frodo over his shoulder “…You are staying over with us!”

“No! I don’t want to!” Frodo said and squirmed over Kili’s shoulder “You kick and Fili snoooores!”

“Come on Frodo! It will be just like our slumber parties!” Fili said

“I always go to sleep in my parents’ room! I just slip back again before you notice it!”

Fili and Kili looked hurt

“You’ll have a bed only for you and we can send Fili to the couch” Kili offered

“I still can believe you are doing this” Frodo said and stopped his squirming

\- Same time in Bag End -

Bilbo let out a tired sigh, both of them were in the dinning room with mugs of tea recently finished

“It’s late now, I don’t want to keep arguing with you” Bilbo said

Thorin said nothing and kept staring at the window, Bilbo stood, went over Thorin and placed a kiss on his forehead, Thorin turned and kissed Bilbo’s cheek 

“I’ll be there in a moment” Thorin said and Bilbo went to their room

Thorin watched as Bilbo got into their room and then he left the dining room as well and entered his study, he sat in his big chair and looked around

The chair was perfectly placed, in here he could have a good look at all the pictures his walls had, it was the perfect place for thinking, he let himself fall into his thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is helping Thorin over the rough edges and making him see his mistake, later on we will see what has come out of it once the boys get back
> 
> Also don't drink beer while driving! Bilbo doesn't like it!


	12. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter you find it less crappy than my usual stuff then that means that now I have a beta! Yay!

Thorin woke to a kiss on his brow and a gentle hand caressing his beard.

“You said you would be in the room in a minute,” Bilbo said, and Thorin realized he had fallen asleep on his chair.

He let out a sigh and rested his head on Bilbo’s chest.

“Am I a bad parent?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo hugged his face against his chest and caressed his hair.

“You will never be a bad parent, Thorin. You can be quite silly and you overreact a lot, but I know you do it out of love even if it overrules your reasons.”

“I just want the best for my son.”

“I know you do but you can’t snarl at everything that upsets Frodo.”

“It used to work.”

“It used to work when he was smaller and the monsters he faced were just juvenile bullies.”

“He has grown a lot and too fast.”

“He has. Now you must find another way to help him in the world, less snarls and more words.” Bilbo gave another kiss to Thorin’s brow, “Now come to bed, the chair must not be comfortable to sleep in.”

Thorin allowed Bilbo to pull him out of his chair and guide him back to their room.

\- The next morning with the boys -

Frodo really hated his cousins right now.

At some point during the night, they thought it would be a good idea to join him on the bed, which meant he woke up with each on either side and to be trapped in a tangle of limbs.

He wanted to see Sam and they had to get ready to catch the school bus to go to the event!

Frodo squirmed with all his might and only managed to pull one arm free but it was enough to swat both of them in the face.

“We need to get ready!”

Fili and Kili grunted and moved away, allowing Frodo to be set free.

“Come on! Because I will leave without you if I can.”

Both grunted but left the bed all the same to get ready.

-

“So, repeat it again for me,” Bilbo said over breakfast.

“I promise to overreact as little as possible, listen to the facts, consult you on the best course of action and avoid threatening and/or murder anyone,” Thorin recited in an almost bored tone.

“And you think you can do it?” Bilbo asked.

“Only half of it perhaps,” Thorin shrugged, “but I will try, I promise.”

“You also need to apologize to Sam,” Bilbo added and sipped his tea.

“Why? He still forgot his anniversary with my son,” Thorin said.

“Are we going over this again?” Bilbo sighed. “Sam already apologized, now it is your turn.”

Thorin just grunted but Bilbo knew that grunt and it meant he was not going to drop the subject so easily, unless…

“You know if you agree to apologize and drop this subject now, there are other things that may interest us,” Bilbo said with a twinkle in his eye.

“What is more important that my son?” Thorin questioned looking back at Bilbo.

“Well... besides the fact that we have the house alone for a few days...” Bilbo trailed off casually, while Thorin perked up in interest.

“...But you must promise you will apologize to both Frodo and Sam,” Bilbo finished sternly as Thorin approached him with a feral grin.

“Oh, my love, I would apologize to everyone if only you allow me to have this weekend with you,” Thorin said and picked Bilbo up, all but sprinting to their bedroom.

-

Frodo was having such a good time, even with his cousins hovering over them. He still got to enjoy his time with Sam and he had to admit some of the things showed were pretty cool and interesting but it had to come to an end sometime so he found himself back in the bus cuddle up against Sam and waiting to get back home.

He had to admit he was a tad bit nervous; he had left on the wrong foot after all. He was still slightly angry at Thorin and he didn’t know how he would react now that both of them were back. His only hope was that his Dad had worked his magic like he always does.

He felt his shoulder being shaken by Sam.

“They are looking for you,” Sam said and pointed at the window.

Frodo leaned closer and saw Fili and Kili in the family car waving at him; he smiled and waved back.

They arrived at the station and Frodo immediately sought after Thorin, since he was taller than Bilbo. Unfortunately he found no familiar hair in the mass of people.

“Frodo!” He heard Bilbo’s voice and after moving a few people, Frodo found Bilbo and was quick to hug him.

“How was your journey, my boy?” Bilbo croaked and kissed his curls.

“Why do you sound like that?” Frodo stared confusedly at Bilbo.

Bilbo then remembered his sore throat, he coughed.

“I’m just getting a bit of a cold,” Bilbo responded with his hoarse voice.

“Oh, no wonder you’re bringing that scarf,” Frodo said.

“You should go put your bags at the back of the car, hi Sam!” Bilbo said and watched them go.

Fili and Kili soon were on each side of him.

“It’s a cold, shut up,” Bilbo said, even though they haven’t said anything at all.

“Sure thing, Uncle Bilbo,” Fili replied smugly.

“Whatever you say,” Kili said just as smug.

“At least Uncle Thorin will be in a good mood,” Fili said and both jumped and ran to the car before Bilbo had the chance to swat them in the arm.

Fili drove them all to Bag End and shut the engine.

“I must insist you stay over for dinner!” Bilbo said with a smile.

“Sure thing! You are so kind Mister Bilbo,” Hamfast said from his seat and left the car, followed by Fili and Kili who went for the bags.

“Are you sure, Mister Bilbo?” Sam asked.

“Of course!” Bilbo answered and left the car.

“I invited Bell over as well.” Bilbo told Hamfast as they made their way over the house. Then he gave a step back and waited for Frodo to come near.

“I have already talked to your father. Please be nice to him, he really didn’t mean to,” Frodo frowned and Bilbo hastily ammended, “Well, not too much, and he is truly sorry now. We’ll talk about it later.”

Both joined everyone and soon they were helping to put the table and everything Bilbo had cooked.

Sam was given the bags and was looking for a place to put them when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulders. He knew immediately who it was.

“Sam, I would like a word please,” Thorin said to him.

Both of them left to Thorin study, with Sam feeling quite frightened since no one saw them leave.

Thorin went to his chair straight away while Sam stood awkwardly but then decided to sit in the nearest chair he could find.

“I know our last meeting wasn’t the best but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable tonight,” Thorin stated and Sam only nodded.

“I would like to apologize. My actions were unjustified, unfair and rude, or in Bilbo’s terms, very, very rude. I can’t tell you we will start afresh and ask you to call me Dad, but I believe we can be civil around each other.”

Sam nodded again.

“Thank you Mister Durin, I know you mean them and I don’t expect you to treat me like you do Frodo. I know why you are crossed with me, I did forget our anniversary and I swear to you I felt like garbage all the following days. I’m sorry if you felt I didn’t appreciate Frodo but he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise you on my life that I will do everything to keep Frodo happy and hopefully to change your opinion about me,” Sam rambled and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I will hold on that promise boy—Sam, and you are right, he is the best thing that will ever happen to you, keep that in mind,” Thorin said and gave Sam one last pointed look.

“Well, all has been said, it’s time to get back out there. Bilbo will get mad if we don’t start dinner on time,” Thorin continued and left his studio with Sam in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo calls it Magic, Bilbo calls it Sex


End file.
